1. Field
The present invention relates generally to communications and, more particularly, to product color matching, coordination and search over a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the marketplace today there are several types of color schemes, as well as color matching systems or standards targeted towards different markets. With the exception of some paint color matching systems, these products or services are predominantly paid for and provided for corporate customers to reproduce color consistently in manufacturing or print. It is recognized by the inventors that an item's color is one of the most important buying criteria when a consumer buys almost anything, and the marketplace lacks a way for consumers effectively and efficiently to match, coordinate and search for items by color. Part of the reason for this shortcoming may be that item color or colors are not indexed and published in accordance with an agreed upon standard. Moreover, providing a standard without a corresponding content for appropriate searching, such as via indexing, would not be suitable.